<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No me no you by JJJotun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093155">No me no you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun'>JJJotun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prime Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Implied Interface, Knock Out's awesome hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out is restless, and sees something he never thought he would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Knock Out/Others, Knock Out/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prime Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No me no you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A side story while I'm writing my other thingies</p><p>Nightmares are weird. Whenever I dream its usually voodoo psychedelic colour vomit that I never remember, but I so distinctively recall the last nightmare i had.<br/>Inspired by my dog who is a very loud sleeper.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Knock Out sighed solemnly, twisting in the berth with discomfort for what felt like the hundredth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had yet to fall into recharge, unlike the other who accompanied him, already fast asleep with the telltale rising of vents. Starscream was a quiet sleeper, seeming very small in their shared placement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compared to others, his berth was quite large. A custom build made due to Knock Out's habit of bringing unusually large mechs to bed, giving him a lot of writhe space. And especially so, as his most recent prospect was the littlest one yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream wasn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> mech by any means, but it was an endearing thought nonetheless. He was only a bit taller than the doctor himself, and much leaner. It still gave them a lot of room to work with, as much as he wanted to close that gap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock Out wished he could scoot over and cuddle, but he didn't want to disturb the seeker's peaceful recharge, feeling that Starscream could wake at the most hushed of sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even then, Starscream wasn't the type to fondle after interfacing. Occasionally, if a session left him scrambled and completely euphoric, he would happily ride his high in Knock Out's arms. His commander was more touchy and picky than any other berthmate he'd had, it had disappointed him the first time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he wasn't complaining, Starscream gave him some of the best interfacing sessions he'd had in a long time. Not as good as Breakdown, but the poor mech didn't have the same endless stamina that the seeker constantly delivered on. It was like he was never ready to quit, and Knock Out loved that about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it made it more interesting to observe him in recharge. Not the bratty and smug air commander and not the delirious pleasure hazed mech he had the honour to witness, but a quiet piece of artwork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream faced him with his cheek pressed against the hard berth, head tilted tiredly and wings sprouting out organically. His optics were closed and brows relaxed, his intakes were usually shallow and quick but during his sleep they were long and calming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock Out knew Starscream wouldn't allow him to gawk over his frame if he were awake, but he didn't care, plus he wasn't awake. He couldn't help but envy the seeker as well as pity him, Knock Out loathed having to put his back wheels away whenever he slept, while Starscream's wings were more flexible. How nice it would be to not have to worry about paint scratches or odd armour kibble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he should be asleep by now, but his mind wandered, and for being a medic he loathed using sleeping agents. They worked, but made his finish just as groggy as waking up. And Starscream was an interesting thing to keep his optics occupied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, Knock Out rolled on his back, looking to the ceiling yearnfully. If this kept up any longer he might have to go and use that irritating medicine, but as much as he despised the stuff it was better than being sleep deprived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to get up, he heard Starscream let out a long ghostly breath. Turning his body back on its side, Knock Out smiled seeing that the seeker was still deep within his own processor. A part of him wished he were awake, at least then he could annoy Starscream with a surprise hug without bringing him out of recharge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching a little longer, he noticed Starscream's brow twitch, and then again, followed by another sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must be dreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thought the doctor. He'd never seen Starscream move in his sleep before, as if the seeker drops dead the moment recharge claims him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a good while, Knock Out wondered what his commander was dreaming about, probably another plot to unsuccessfully take down Megatron, but he could get more creative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, a raising concern came to fruition as he observed more. Starscream's wing clicked, intaking deeply with hoarse, his brows and closed optics were getting progressively more twitchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a dream he must be having</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he pondered curiously, still a bystander to Starscream's strange sleep behaviour. It became increasingly more off with the way he vented, in and out in shallow but hard breaths. Definitely not normal, even for a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans called unpleasant dreams "nightmares", a fitting name for something so dastardly. Starscream's midsection clenched and unclenched oddly, giving proof that he was experiencing something of terror, body shivering occasionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Starscream act this way, in his sleep nonetheless, was rather unsettling. It confirmed his idea that a bad sleeping flux was overcoming him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock Out placed a hand very carefully onto Starscream's chest plate, wondering if the little contact would wake him. His dim eyes brightened, his spark was beating so fast, to an almost unbelievable standard. Any medic would be deeply concerned by this, especially he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was just a dream, the way Starscream's body was reacting was worrying. He kept venting harshly like he was running a marathon, shaking in unison with those vents, and his spark too. Knock Out frowned deeply, debating whether or not to wake him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squinting with barely visible optics, he placed his free servo on Starscream's waist, a little unsure but rallying his motivation. The seeker was still completely out of it, deep in whatever dream cursed him while his frame jerked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, Knock Out shook him, scooting a bit closer in the process. Starscream didn't respond in the slightest, simply kept twitching and huffing fearfully, mouth ajar as it assisted in the excessive venting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starscream." Still nothing. Knock Out added a bit more vigor. "Please, wake up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Starscream breathed out sporadically, ignorant to the doctor's pestering. Knock Out grew agitated by it, since when was he a heavy sleeper?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Starscream." He shook him one final time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seeker's optics shot open, no sound was made as the two stared at each other. Starscream adjusted his optic lighting to a dimmer haze, which nearly blinded Knock Out on contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear his commander's systems going on throttle, still venting but in his regular shallow fashion that he did when awake. Knock Out looked with worry, Starscream's fearful expression was sorrowfully familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, commander?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream's face shifted from fear to a more ashamed half gaze, head tilting further down against the bed while trying to avoid eye contact with his physician. It filled Knock Out with a strange sadness, of course someone as prideful as Starscream didn't want to admit to a fault like a nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't move his servo away from Starscream's chassis until he was sure the seeker had fully calmed, the other hand raised up his spine and rubbed circles on his back as means to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whimper choked out of Starscream, seeming unintentional. Knock Out tried to keep his pity at a minimum, Starscream would take the bolts out of him if he felt too much sympathy come in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Spoke Knock Out with utmost quiet. Cautiously, he placed both arms around Starscream's waist and back, pulling him close. The seeker didn't try to turn away, or resist for that matter. Their chassis touched, Knock Out relentless in holding them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Starscream did the unthinkable, sighing deeply as he pressed his face into the side of Knock Out's neck, nuzzling him. Actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuzzling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him! He grinned but kept his happiness down for the flyer's sake, Starscream didn't need noise right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took awhile for Starscream to let go of his terror, shivering as he wrapped his own servos around the wide expanse of Knock Out's body. He was hugging him back for a change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't consider it a celebration however, Starscream needed his comfort, not his humour. Shifting a bit, he cradled the back of the seeker's helm with one servo and continued to caress his back with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream melted into his embrace, tension dripping out of him slowly like a broken faucet. Knock Out could feel sobs hidden deep within Starscream's chest, having yet to actualize. He couldn't help but remain curious and hopeful, wondering what could have upset him so greatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge that Starscream was scared by many things, choosing to express his disdain verbally and in hilarious ways. But Knock Out could see behind the vail of anger, a dubious dose of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thank you…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knock Out gaped silently, in awe of his commander's vulnerability. Starscream never said thank you. The seeker nuzzled into his neck further, as if trying to get closer despite already reaching the limit. Still, the doctor indulged him, nudging his heels and scorching their waists, no spot was untouching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling Starscream let go of his anguish felt oddly rewarding, the lithe mech sighing and drowsily coddling closer. Knock Out remembered his own sleepiness for a change, mentally thanking Starscream for reminding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to caress his seeker until he was sure he fell back to a more peaceful recharge, venting deeply and spark little against his painted plating. This time, the nightmares would stay away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped to Primus that Starscream would let him do it again next time they slept together, and recharge finally claimed him for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to imagine what starscream was dreaming about, and sorry I know I gotta work on me other stories 😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>